So Says Queen Alice: A One Shot
by jajo
Summary: What happens when Queen Alice rules? Part of the OTHERS series.


**This story takes place after the events completely unfold in Good Looking Loony Toons Stalker Guy. There **_**may**_** be some spoilers hidden in the text. This story is dedicated to my husband, who **_**may**_** have helped me with research. ;)**

**This story is also dedicated to all GLLTSG readers who have been begging for another Alice and Jasper hook up. :)**

"Off with his head," I announced haughtily.

"My queen," protested Sir Edward, one of my most trusted advisers, "you said last week that you would no longer give capital punishment to people who made fashion blunders."

"But look at him," I whined. "He is so unapologetic and proud. And he's wearing an un-tucked plaid shirt over a pair of bleached jeans over green doc martins. It is like the grunge movement of the '90s—which I firmly protested if you remember—threw up on the worst of the '80s."

"My queen," interrupted one of my handmaidens. "I think he looks fine. "

I gasped and almost swooned at her awful taste. How had she made it into my inner circle?

"People have a right to wear what they want in order to express themselves," she said hastily. "I mean isn't that what fashion is all about?"

"Lady Bella, you _may_ be right," I conceded with a graceful nod of my head. "You, peasant, what is your reason for wearing this… attire?"

The peasant raised his head proudly, easily matching me in haughtiness, and shoved his blond curls out of his eyes. "I just put on what was comfortable."

There was a gasp from the courtiers in the throne room who had come today for an audience with the queen and to witness the queen's court.

"Does this outfit represent you or express what you are feeling?" asked Lady Bella, a bit desperately.

"I dunno. I don't really care about what I wear. It's just clothes, right?" the proud man said with a sneer as he starred directly into my eyes. The audacity of this peasant!

Another gasp of shock from the group and Lady Rosalie actually swooned in horror. Thankfully, Lord Emmett was nearby and caught her in his bear-like grasp. I harrumphed a little when I saw the grasp become a tad too familiar and they reluctantly separated.

I again looked at the peasant who stood before me in chains. He was incredibly tall and powerfully built. Working in the fields had given him a hard physique and I could see the definition of his pecs under his shirt. His leggings cupped his body favorably, and I thought for sure this man would be well hung. I moved my eyes up to his face and decided it was pleasing to the eye. He had the most kissable plump, bee stung lips and his eyes were a deep emerald green.

"Sir Edward," I barked out. He snapped to attention. Sir Edward was a handsome man, as were all the men that I kept in my circle of advisors/ male harem.

"You have truly pleased me today with your service and loyalty to my cause," I shot a black look at the other in the rooms, letting them know I had not been as pleased with their performance.

"I release from your service as… my advisor. I grant you leave to choose one of my ladies in waiting and I will gift her to you."

"I choose Lady Bella to marry," he announced.

"No," she shouted. "Your highness, you cannot marry me away without my consent!"

"Well, actually, I was going to let Sir Edward have the milk for free, without having to actually buy the spoiled cow," I said. "But if he actually wants to marry you, you should be so lucky."

"I do not wish to have Lady Bella if she does not wish it," said a hurt Sir Edward, his bottom lip actually stuck out in a pout and his arms crossed at his chest.

Lady Bella rushed in order to explain her reasoning. "Edward, this is silly. I just don't think Alice should even pretend to be forcing anyone…"

"That is Sir Edward to you, Lady Bella," I said indignantly. "You, girl, are trying the Queen's patience. Sir Edward, perhaps you would consider a union with Lady Rosalie instead."

"Perhaps I would," said Sir Edward, still pouting. Lady Rosalie preened at the attention.

"Yo, Queen, what about me?" asked an indignant Lord Emmett. "Do I get any of these fine ladies?"

"Sure," I said, with a waive of my hand and without much thought about what I said next, "Lady Bella is yours."

Lord Emmett let out a whoop and Sir Edward and Lady Rosalie began to sputter in protest.

Before any coherent thought could actually be fully uttered, Lord Emmett swooped in and picked up a very surprised Lady Bella in his arms. He ran out the door of the throne room and from the fading thudding sound, ran down the steps to the rest of the house.

Without asking for leave, Sir Edward and Lady Rosalie scurried after them.

"Emmett, you big doofus, put her down!" screeched Lady Rosalie.

Sir Edward shouted all sorts of threats and used a very impressive amount of swearing.

With no one else in the room, the peasant Jasper rose to his feet, easily broke his chains, and strode towards me, a quite determined look in his eye. Uh-oh, I was in trouble.

Jasper reached out and swung me up into his arms, Gone with the Wind style.

"That was very wicked, my queen," he murmured into my ear. "I think someone needs to be punished for being so cruel to her subjects."

The tone sent a shiver down my body.

"That is what they get for losing a bet. Bella is such a sore loser," I said giggling.

"Never bet against Alice," Jasper responded, grinning. He carried me to our bed where he lay me down gently.

He then backed up and started unbuttoning his hideous plaid shirt, revealing more of his hard, smooth chest as each button was undone.

"Where did you ever get that horrible shirt?" I asked. I knew it couldn't have been Jasper's, 'cause I would have toasted that thing before letting it touch his gorgeous bod.

"I asked Charlie if I could borrow it," he said with a smile. "So you can't burn it. I have to give it back."

_Damn._

"I almost died when I saw you in it," I said.

"Well, I needed to do something to make sure you didn't let being queen for the day go to your head," said Jasper. "This was my ace in the hole if I needed to distract you."

"I am grateful that we got rid of everyone," I admitted. "It was fun for the first couple of hours but it is a pain to supervise everyone all the time."

"Not as happy as they were to get away from you," chuckled Jasper. "I can't believe you had us role playing."

I sighed as I admired my husband's now completely bare chest. His nipples stood out proudly and his perfectly defined abs led down to the treasure trove of hair that pointed to one of my favorite parts of his body.

"Hurry," I urged.

"Nuh-huh, missy," he said huskily, his southern accent becoming more pronounced. "We're gonna take our time, and I am gonna enjoy you somethin' fierce."

"Do you really think you can handle me?" I asked, arching my brow and running a hand seductively down my chest and over my thighs.

"Oh, I think I can handle you," he said with a wicked grin. Heat pooled in between my legs in response.

Jasper slowly undid his belt, pulling the end through the hoops of his pants roughly. He then teased the button of his pants. I was practically panting.

"I think we'll wait to completely unwrap this present, little darlin'," he said.

He walked over to the bed where I lay waiting for him. He ran his hands up and down my bare legs, just teasing the edge of my skirt before sweeping back down to my ankles. I groaned in response.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my right ankle and slowly pulled off my shoe and then repeated the same action for my other leg. He started massaging my feet and I was glad that I'd made Rosalie give me a pedi earlier.

Jasper reached over and sucked my big toe into his mouth, sucking hard and grazing me with his teeth. My back arched up off the bed and I squealed. He laved the rest of my toes back and forth, randomly stopping to torture one toe after another. He repeated this action on my other foot and then started to kiss his way up my leg. He pushed up my shirt, exposing my lacy thong underwear. He stopped for a second to admire the view and then gently went and kissed my mound hidden still by the undergarment.

He reached up and gently tugged the wisp of material down over my legs, a green color that matched his eyes perfectly.

He kissed up the other leg and kept kissing until once again he reached my mound.

He laid a kiss at the curls there and his hands parted my folds exposing my innermost secrets.

He sucked on my clit softly and then started using his talented tongue to explore my topography, outlining and teasing my inner lips, clit and opening. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and I guided him back to my clit, eager for some sort of release.

He punished my clit in response, giving it a strong tongue lashing. I felt my body tense up in response and just as I was reaching my pinnacle, he thrust two fingers into my opening, causing me to crescendo immediately. I felt like I was going down a steep roller coaster while firecrackers went off above. I felt all the muscles in my lower abdomen clench and then quiver.

"Jasper," I screamed and pulled his head up.

He allowed me to guide him up and over me and looked down at me with a smile on his face. I pulled him down for a kiss, first sucking his plump lower lip into my mouth, and then opening my mouth to fully kiss him. I could taste my juices on him.

We kissed tenderly for a while, allowing me to recoup a little. I enjoyed that Jasper was not rushing me and instead allowing me to luxuriate in the aftermath of my orgasm, but soon I wanted more.

Jasper must have felt the change in my kisses, because he turned us onto our side, not breaking the kiss. He used one hand to pull up my shirt and down my bra cups, giving him access to massage my breasts.

I groaned in ecstasy and this brief lapse allowed him to move his mouth away. I groaned again, this time in disappointment that I'd lost my kiss, but it was replaced by a squeal as Jasper sucked first one nipple and then the other into his mouth. His hands kneaded and massaged my breasts as he scraped his teeth over my nipples.

I started moving my hips around to indicate to my lover that I desperately needed penetration. I appreciated his restraint, but right now I needed more.

Jasper rose up and flipped me back onto my back. He stood up and slowly undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. His jeans fell and were kicked aside. He'd worn them commando, as was his preference. He moved to cover my body with his own.

His eyes staring into mine, he slowly entered me, the slow friction delicious, as was the incredibly feeling of being filled. This was always my favorite part of sex--well besides the orgasm at the end. Sex with Jasper always had the perfect beginning and the perfect ending.

I had to close my eyes and savor the feeling of satisfying penetration. But once fully seated, Jasper refused to move until I opened my eyes again. Slowly he moved in and out, angling his body so he hit me in the right spot while he kept eye contact.

I kept my gaze on him, until the pressure became too much. I pulled him down and started to desperately kiss him, grinding our mouths together.

He increased the intensity and frequency of his movements, and I could feel the tendons sticking out of his body as evidence of his power.

Without warning, my body clenched and I road the rollercoaster ride of adrenalin and utter yummiest over and over again until Jasper stiffened and joined me in release. He collapsed on top of me, catching most of his weight on his arms, and then again rolled us onto our sides.

"Happy anniversary, baby," my prince said.


End file.
